friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria: Prologue
By Terrarian Pony Next: Terraria: Chapter 1; Family Story: Terraria By Terrarian Pony Prologue ... In a land of magical terrain, two dark armies begin marching on the hills, coming together for a clash. The Wither's Order from the west, the Legion of Ocram from the east. Two generals, staring eachother down. One of them, a unicorn wearing pitch black armor, and metal wings, with an army of mercy gifters behind him. The other, a changeling king, with an army of changelings and ponies who are slavers, murderers, and butcherers. Both armies with 50/50 odds. The two armies stand apart from eachother, swords, guns, and staffs all ready for battle. The Withercorn stares intimidatingly at his opposing general, while King Ocram is grinning madly. The two generals let out their battle cries, and the two armies come together in a clash. Swords clashing, wooden arrows flying through the sky, and balls of magic soaring towards their targets. The two generals, however, still staring, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, the Withercorn began to form a ball of light from his horn, and throw it at the changeling king. Ocram however, threw it aside with just his hoof efortlessly, letting it explode beside him. He continued to grin, and flew high above the earth, and landed on a tall mountain. The Withercorn followed soon after, landing on the mountain opposite of Ocram. The changeling stood firm, awaiting the blow, brushing it aside with his hoof once more, and summoning his own spell to attack the Withercorn. The Withercorn didn't budge after the explosion, but instead, stood motionless, unscarred, unblinking, unpenetrated. The Withercorn's horn glowed, as it spoke with a deep, male voice. Withercorn:" You're determination is impressive, but with determination, comes suffering. Let me end that for you." The changeling king hissed, determinedly. Ocram:" No thanks. I don't think I want you're wither germs on me." Withercorn:" Funny... this coming from a changeling." This time, the changeling king's hiss was more violent, than determined. Ocram lept off the mountain, and arose in the form of a brown beast, with sharp fangs, and purple eyes, and a slightly showing, green brain. He spoke as if speaking with a thousand voices. Ocram:" THIS IS WHERE YOU END!!!" He then summoned several purple lasers out of no where, and they came towards the Withercorn, however, not damaging even the armor. Withercorn:" If I had that ability, I would very well do it. Do you think I haven't tried it? Pulling the trigger? Impaling myself by my own blade? I cannot give myself mercy, so what makes you think you can?" Ocram:" MERCY IS NOT MY THING! PAIN... THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY! PAIN GIVES ME PLEASURE! I WANT YOU TO FEEL PAIN!!!" Withercorn:" You cannot give anymore pain, than the pain that penetrates my mind, heart, and soul. I AM life. I AM death. I AM pain. I AM creation. I AM destruction. Nothing you do can fix that. I AM '''everything, and I '''AM '''nothing. Do what you please, but nor you or I, can kill me." Ocram:" Don't you get it? I don't want to give you peace! I want to give you eternal suffering! And eternal suffering you shall gain!" Withercorn:" ''I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. I WILL NOT BE TRAPPED IN YOUR CAGE! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU THE PLEASURE YOU DESIRE!!! I WON'T EVEN KILL YOU! NO! YOU DON'T DESERVE DEATH!!! IF ANYONE DESERVES PAIN. IT. IS. YOU! NOT ME! NOT THEM! YOU!!!"' The Withercorn spread his, and lept towards his target, sending him through the other mountain, returning to his changeling form. The Withercorn then slammed into Ocram, and hoof-punched him repeatedly. Suddenly, a small dagger ejected from the gauntlet of the Withercorn's hoof, and he jabbed it into Ocram's neck, causing him to scream in pain. This dagger would not kill the changeling immediately. No... it will be an extremely slow, painful death. Then, just for good measure, the Withercorn threw Ocram across the terrain, and blasted him with a beam spell. Niether side won this day. A stalemate that must soon be broken. The changeling king had retreated to his hive, and hid himself for a long time. ... 300 years later... War was all around. In the middle of it, were a yellow coated, green mane dryad pony holding a basket between her teeth., and a blue coat, dark blue mane pegasus stallion. The dryad pony, and the pegasus ran with their child, away from the horrible beasts that were destroying everything. The Moon Lord was tracking them with his three giant eyes. Attempting to catch them with his eye blasts, he missed, and they kept running. As they ran, they ponies fighting for their lives, and others running around, screaming in terror. A giant metal worm came up from the ground, and started crushing buildings and houses. Everywhere there was death. Ponies, humans, monsters, zebras, griffons. In this world, no one was safe. Everyone was prey. Skeletron Prime arose from the ground, and began destroying everything. It used it's laser arm to kill the pegasus father. Dryad:" Starry, no!" The dryad pony only had a short time to stare back at her deceased pegasus husband. She didn't have time, so she kept running, carrying her foal in the small basket, with a blanket as the baby filly cried. Finally, the Dryad found where she needed to go. Going down an underground staircase, her pace began to slow. She placed the basket down just for a moment, and then used her dryad magic to create a portal. She levitated the crying, baby dryad pegasus with her, and walked through the portal. Once they'd gotten through, they ended up in Equestria. The dryad pony lifted the green coated, red and purple mane, crying pegasus dryad filly from the basket, and kissed her forehead. The filly began to calm, and the dryad pony started rocking her in her forehooves. The dryad pony was crying, both for her husband, and for her filly. She knew she would have to return, or the war would reach Equestria as well. She couldn't let that happen, and she couldn't bring her filly with her. Once the filly fell asleep, the dryad began walking house to house to find a normal pony suitable to take care of her baby. But she had be subtle about it. She stopped upon a house that smelled of confectionaries. If these ponies were into contionaries, they had to be good with children. The dryad pony placed the basket on the doorstep, and kissed the filly's forehead again. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door, and hoped into a nearby bush. Two ponies, a short, cream-colored, earth pony mare with a pink and blue, curly mane, and a, green unicorn mare with a green and white mane came out. She never liked the idea of filly follers, but this would have to do.The cream one noticed first and gasped, tapping the green one's shoulder rapidly, and pointing down at the filly in a basket. The two ponies looked at eachother with solumn expressions, and nodded. They picked up the basket, and the dryad pony had to suppress an urge to jump out and take her filly back. But it was too late, she was with another loving family now. The dryad pony let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. Tears streaked her face, and she ley out a soft whimper. Dryad:" I'm... so... sorry..." With that out of the way, she opened up the portal again. She looked back at the house, hoping that her filly would have a good life here, and hoped that she could someday see her filly again. Besides, how was she too explain what was going on in Terraria, when the ponies of Equestria clearly don't even know the concept of war, other than stories from long before Celestia? She walked through the portal, back to Terraria, to finish what had been started. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)